


I Long For You To Hold Me Like Your Boyfriend Does.

by Heyashes



Series: The Multifandom Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, basically Malia's in love with Stiles but Stiles' in love with Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put your iTunes on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the first song that plays.</p>
<p>Song: Мальчик-гей (Malchik Gay), t.A.T.u.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Long For You To Hold Me Like Your Boyfriend Does.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so. Russian song, eh.   
> Malchik Gay = Gay Boy. And that's pretty much everything you need to know.

‘It’s not fair’, Malia thinks as she watches him.

As she watches him curl against Derek’s side and nuzzle the older man’s neck. She can _smell_ tenderness, and the scent of it makes her want to puke. It’s just not fair: Stiles is the only one who really helped her getting used to her new skin,  only one Malia had truly let in. The fall was almost immediate. She fights the urge to growl from where she’s sitting at the bottom of the staircase, the rest of the pack lounging around during one of their usual movie nights. She wants to growl because Stiles is _her_ mate, not Derek’s.

She watches him brush his lips against his boyfriend’s, and it all becomes too much: he’ll never hold her like he’s holding him. It suddenly hits her.

She gets up and crosses the large open space with huge steps, ignoring everyone’s surprised glances and slams the heavy door behind her, running towards the preserve.


End file.
